disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Christy Carlson Romano
Christy Carlson Romano (born March 20, 1984) is an American actress and singer who rose to fame for her starring role as Ren Stevens in the Disney Channel Original Series, Even Stevens, Jennifer Stone in Cadet Kelly, and best known for her voice work as Kim Possible in the Disney Channel animated series, Kim Possible. She also voiced Yuffie in Kingdom Hearts. Film and Television Even Stevens In 2000, Romano was cast as Ren Stevens, Anthony's sister in the Disney Channel Original Series, Even Stevens. She is well known for this role among a variety of audiences, and it is sometimes stated to be one of her most successful to-date. Cadet Kelly In the spring of 2002, Romano landed a role in the Disney Channel Original movie, Cadet Kelly, in which she stars alongside Lizzie McGuire star, Hilary Duff. In the film, she plays the stern Cadet Captain Jennifer Stone. Kim Possible In the summer of 2002, Romano's career continued to progress when she landed yet another iconic role as the voice for Kim Possible in the critically acclaimed Disney Channel animated series, Kim Possible, starring alongside Will Friedle. The series was so successful that it spawned two films based on the series; Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time in 2003, and Kim Possible: So the Drama in 2005. Romano reprised her role as the title character in all of the related media. Romano also makes a guest appearance as Kim Possible in the Lilo & Stitch crossover episode "Rufus: Experiment #607." This particular role branched out primarily to young audiences around the world, and is what Romano is most known for among children. Music Romano also has a singing career. She's recorded numerous songs for Walt Disney Records, including a Pop/R&B rendition of "Circle of Life" with the Disney Channel Circle of Stars for the special edition release of The Lion King, and released a compilation album entitled Greatest TV & Film Hits, which included a rendition of "Colors of the Wind" from Disney's Pocahontas, a song based on the Disney Channel Original animated series entitled "Teacher's Pet", and Romano's debut single, "Dive In". Romano's singing voice is also heard in various television shows and movies, including Even Stevens, "Could it Be" and "Say the Word" from Kim Possible, her performances as Belle in the theatrical production of Beauty and the Beast, and "Let's Bounce" in The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement. Currently, Romano owns a personal MySpace page on which she releases original music to her fans and public. Stage In 2004, Romano landed a starring role in the Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast as Belle. She became the youngest actress to play Belle on Broadway, being only 19 at the time. Personal Life On December 31, 2013, Romano married producer Brendan Rooney, whom she met while studying at Columbia University. http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20770071,00.html Category:Kim Possible Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Singers Category:Females Category:1980s births Category:The Princess Diaries Category:Voice actors Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Actresses Category:People Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Video game actors Category:Hero actors and Voice actors Category:American stage actors Category:People from Connecticut